


Tryst

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Steve slips a hand into his pocket and rubs his thumb over the remote he’s carrying. The temptation is so close to his heart, something in him wanting to push Tony a little higher, make that perfect mask slip even just a little bit. It's a hell of a temptation and Steve might have given in if not for the slightly desperate look Tony shoots his way.Steve smiles. A concession. Tony deserves a reward for that.Tony makes Steve an offer he can't refuse. Steve ups the ante. Everyone gets what the want in the end.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 223





	Tryst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/gifts).



> Written for Ven on the PotS server. Hope you enjoy, darlin!

Steve lifts the glass to his lips, letting the amber liquid inside hide his smirk. Tony's been doing a pretty impressive job all night, but it's clear that that isn't going to last much longer. He's got a thin smile on his face that might almost be a grimace, and Steve can tell that Tony’s clutching his tumbler tight enough that, if that were Steve over there, the tumbler would have already shattered in his hand. Steve slips a hand into his pocket and rubs his thumb over the remote he’s carrying. The temptation is so close to his heart, something in him wanting to push Tony a little higher, make that perfect mask slip even just a little bit. It's a hell of a temptation and Steve might have given in if not for the slightly desperate look Tony shoots his way.

Steve smiles. A concession. Tony deserves a reward for that.

He uses the remote to dial back a little on the vibrations of the butt plug in Tony's ass and watches Tony relax by degrees as the vibrations lessen. Tony sends Steve another grateful look before he goes back to the woman he's speaking to.

Initially, Steve hadn't been invited to the gala, but when Tony had insisted that he come along as his plus one with a sneaky glint in his eye, Steve had cleared his schedule. The butt plug had been Tony's idea, remote in hand, ready to pass to Steve when he had come up to the penthouse to finish getting ready for tonight. He'd handed the plug off to Steve who had taken one look at the perfect gemstone replica of his shield on the end with a sparkling star in the center and decided that he needed to up the ante.

Fucking Tony was always a delight, but fucking Tony when you knew something he didn't was even better. He'd scrabbled at Steve's arms and thrown his head back, baring his throat, and all Steve could do was fuck him even harder. Tony had raked his nails down Steve's back and Steve had bit his neck just below where his collar should hide. Tony had screamed his name and Steve had come hard enough to see stars. And then, the coup de grace.

Steve pulled out and slipped the plug inside of Tony, still full of his come.

Tony had gone rigid and stared up at Steve with wide, wondering eyes. Steve had just smirked, leaned up to kiss Tony, and brushed a thumb along his shaft. "Need me to take the edge off?"

Tony had raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Of course it is."

Tony had rolled his eyes and muttered a resentful-sounding "No," before he'd dragged himself to his feet and gone to wash off the worst of the scent of sex that was still clinging to his skin. If Steve had elected to go down on him long enough to get him hard and slip a cock ring on to boot, well, that was just between them.

Now Steve thinks Tony might be regretting taking his challenge if the way he's shifting nervously from foot to foot is any indication. Steve just grins and toys with the remote in his pocket again. He waits until the most recent hanger-on has slipped away before he kicks up the vibrations a few notches again. Tony starts and turns to look at Steve with narrowed eyes. Steve just raises an amused eyebrow. He settles a little more heavily on the stool he'd been half-lounging on for the last hour and spreads his legs in invitation. The only way this would be better is if he had a beer bottle instead of the tumbler. God knows Tony has a thing for his lips.

Tony's eyes go wide and his ears a little pink. He wets his lips, casts a furtive glance at the dozens of other partygoers paying him no mind, and makes his way across the floor. Steve lifts his tumbler to his mouth again to hide his smirk. He then sets it aside on the bar, spreading his arms as wide as his legs across the edge of it. He only has eyes for Tony.

Tony slips in between his legs and gives him a cursory peck on the lips before leaning in to whisper against his ear. "You're getting off on this, aren't you?"

Steve beams and tilts his head down to whisper in return. "Not as much as you are. Bet that cock ring's the only thing keeping you from coming."

"You're a sadistic bastard, you know that?"

"You started it."

Tony huffs at Steve and pulls back, batting his eyelashes as though that has any effect on him. He's got his lower lip between his teeth and Steve can see the way he's fighting not to squirm. "You're not gonna take me home and make good on all your promises?"

"Promises?"

Tony reaches forward to pilfer the remote from Steve, but Steve keeps ahold of it. Tony pouts. "Your fingers are writing checks your dick can't cash."

"Is that what you think?" Steve's expression goes wolfish. He kicks the vibrations up a notch and feels Tony's hands drop to his shoulders as he tenses up and pushes into Steve's space. Steve wraps an arm around Tony's waist and pulls him in even closer to press the length of his erection into the cut of Tony's hip. "You think my dick can't take you for a ride?"

Tony bites his lip and presses his face into Steve's neck. "Take me home, Steve. Please."

"Pepper won't be mad if you leave early?"

"She'll be more mad if I strip you and ride that pole you're packing in front of the investors. She can make nice for one night. Take me _home_."

Steve chuckles. "You planned this, didn't you? This was just your way of getting out of the gala early."

"And?" Tony asks.

Steve hums at the petulant tone, rubbing his thumb in slow circles on Tony's side. "That sounds like it deserves a punishment, not a reward."

"What—"

Steve leans back and pushes Tony away. "Go make nice with the investors for another half hour, _then_ I'll take you home."

Tony stares at him, aghast, until Steve turns him around and smacks his ass.

"Go on, then. You have a job to do."

"Steve—"

"Go."

Tony whimpers low enough that Steve almost takes it back, but the thrill of watching Tony straighten up and turn to walk away from him is enough to get him hot under the collar. This is what Tony wanted tonight, so this is what Steve will give him.

Steve doesn't move for the next half hour, save for the way his eyes follow Tony with purpose. Anyone that doesn't know what he's up to is either oblivious or willfully ignorant at the point. Before the half hour is up Pepper comes by and glares at him.

"He can't focus worth a damn, Rogers. Just take him home and fuck him already."

Steve has to bite his lip to hold back a laugh. "He's got three more minutes plus however long it takes him to escape that particularly enthusiastic investor, and then we'll be out of your hair."

"Rogers—"

Steve looks away from Tony long enough to raise an eyebrow at her. "It was his idea. I just upped the ante." Pepper rolls her eyes and Steve looks back over at Tony. "Three more minutes, Pepper, I promise."

It ends up being more like ten minutes, but eventually Tony makes his way over as tall and confident as he can manage. "Did you call Happy?"

"He's on his way." Steve slips off his stool. "Shall we?"

Tony takes his offered arm. If he leans a bit more heavily on Steve than normal, Steve doesn't comment on it.

Tony dives in after Steve as soon as he's in the car, his fingers finding the buttons of Steve's shirt with expert precision. Leaning in, Tony inhales deeply, relaxing as soon as the scent hits his nose. " _Fuck_ , I'm horny."

"That so?" Steve smoothes a hand down Tony's back just to feel him shiver. 

"You're a fucking bastard, you know that? Fucking with the vibrations when I was with my biggest investor. I nearly insulted her, you know that?"

"Did you? Hmm. I didn't notice."

"Fuck you, Rogers, of course you—" Tony's words dissolve into whimpers as Steve kicks the vibration up two notches.

"You sure that's how you wanna be talkin' to me, darlin’?"

Tony shudders, "Fuck, Steve, I'm done with the fucking plug, I want you inside me now."

"Then you gotta earn it." Steve’s nips at Tony’s neck, teeth on skin, as he runs his nose along the line of Tony's throat.

Tony groans. "You sure that's what you want, Steve?"

"'Course I'm sure. I wanna see how bad you want it."

"Fuck." Tony shudders and bows his head forward to press his forehead against Steve's shoulder. 

"Eventually," Steve says, smoothing his hand along Tony's back again. "But not right now. You gotta earn it, babe."

Tony turns and bites the meat of Steve's shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Tony starts a slow grind against Steve's cock, rocking up against him as though he thinks that might be enough to tempt Steve. Steve hums, and goes on stroking along Tony's spine. Tony manages to keep his wits about him enough to undo the buttons on Steve's shirt and tug his undershirt out from his slacks. He slides searching fingers over Steve's chest, thumbing at one nipple and then the other. Steve buries his grin in Tony's hair.

"You think that's enough to get me to fuck you back here?"

"Steve." Tony's voice is high and plaintive, and all it does is make Steve want to torture him even more. He slides his hand down lower, slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Tony's pants and fingering the gemstone shield where it protrudes. Steve tilts it slightly just to hear Tony wail at the change in angle.

"There you go, babe."

"Steve—"

"You wanna come, Tony? You gotta earn it. Show me how you're gonna ride me when we get home. Show me that pretty little face of yours and how hard you're gonna let me fuck you. Come on, babe. Show me."

Tony bites his lip and looks down at Steve through his impossibly long lashes. "That all?"

"Yeah. That's all," Steve says with a smirk.

Tony goes back to the slow roll of his hips against Steve’s, but he reaches up with one hand and undoes the first four buttons on his own shirt. He traces his fingers over his collarbone just below the spot where Steve had left a bruise just hours before. Steve hums. It's impressive, but it's not enough, and Tony seems to know it.

Tony reaches back with one hand, pressing Steve's fingers more firmly against the plug. With the other hand, he takes Steve's hand and lifts it to wrap around his throat. "Then show me how you're gonna fuck me, hotshot."

"Nope. Not letting you off the hook that easy."

"But Steve—"

"Ride, Tony. And then, if you work as hard at that as you've worked at everything else for the last three days, I'll let you come."

"Here?"

"Here."

Tony whimpers, and the roll of his hips takes on a new tinge of desperation. Steve's own cock takes interest in the proceedings at that. Tony gasps at the press of Steve's hardness, and Steve traces his fingers along the line of Tony's throat.

"There you go. Ride me like you mean it."

Steve lets Tony get a good rhythm going before he unbuckles Tony's belt and slides a hand into his boxers to undo the cock ring. Tony throws his head back with a gasp, and as Steve fists him quick and ruthless, Tony lets loose a strangled shout that Happy can no doubt hear even through the partition. 

"There's my boy."

"Fuck, _Steve_ —"

Steve chuckles. "Not 'til we get home, babe."

Tony groans at the apparently unwelcome play on words and slumps heavily against Steve. He swats at Steve's shoulder. "Not funny," he mutters.

"I dunno." Steve kisses Tony's temple. "I thought it was pretty funny."

"See if I let you put me on display like that again," Tony says with a huff

"Oh come on, you liked it." Steve grins at the way Tony's ears go red at his words.

"I mean. It was alright, I guess. But that doesn't mean I'm letting you do it again."

"Uh huh. So like, three months, then?" Steve says. 

"... six."

"Acceptable." Steve laughs and tips Tony's head back for a proper kiss.

"You gonna take this thing out of me now?"

Steve hums and turns the plug in Tony's ass just to feel him shudder. "No. No, I don't think we will. You can wait until we get home," he says at Tony's indignant squawk.

Tony glares up at Steve but flops down into the seat beside him. He tugs at his slacks and wrinkles his nose. "Ugh. You ruined my suit."

"That's the upside of dating a billionaire," Steve says with a laugh. "You can replace it."

Tony rolls his eyes. "Wasteful. Your mother would be ashamed."

"Nah." Steve feels his face go fond at the thought. "She'd just be glad I had a fella I loved."

Tony pulls back, staring at Steve with those wide eyes that mean Steve has said something that has really taken him by surprise. 

"Yeah?"

Steve doesn't answer. He just pulls Tony into a kiss. He's always been more a man of action than a man of words, and in this there is no exception.

He'll just have to kiss Tony until he believes.


End file.
